


Taking His Time On His Ride

by IfWallsCouldMuke



Series: Muke as FUCK [49]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: (I have no excuse), (basically Muke porn), Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Barebacking, Breeding, Gratuitous Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Riding, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IfWallsCouldMuke/pseuds/IfWallsCouldMuke
Summary: Michael is the heir to the Clifford Enterprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Lots and lots of sex.
> 
> Kinda clearing out my works because I just am finishing up what I have been dawdling on for a while.

Michael hasn’t even entered the building yet and he can feel the high already. He pushes the double French doors open and goes straight to the room he’s been going to for last month. One month of pure sex heaven. When he enters _Blue Eyed Angel_ ’s room, he can smell the weed.

“Haven’t you heard?” Michael walks in on blondie fucking himself with a vibrator and his dick can’t get any harder. “Sharing is caring.”

“ _Daddy_ ,” _Blue Eyed Angel_ moans out, his pupils dilated. “I have a few more joints if you want… couldn’t wait til daddy got here…”

“Keep playing with yourself,” Michael is quick to undo his pants and take his cock out of its restraints.

“Gonna come soon…” _Blue Eyed Angel_ whines out, precum bubbling from his slit. “I’m really close…”

Michael kneels next to Luke and takes the toy out. The blond whines at the loss of fullness. Michael grabs the base of his cock and rubs his tip against the blond’s stretched hole.

“You’re such a slut for my cock, baby,” Michael whispers. “You make daddy so hard.”

“Wanna taste daddy first,” _Blue Eyed Angel_ whimpers.

So, Michael flips _Blue Eyed Angel_ onto his back and straddles his chest, prodding his tip against _Blue Eyed Angel_ ‘s cherry-red lips. The blond opens his mouth with a small moan, gagging and tearing up when Michael slams in, fucking his throat at a fast pace. The sight of saliva trailing off the corner of _Blue Eyed Angel_ ’s swollen lips is almost good enough for Michael to nut.

“Good boy,” Michael praises, pulling out and covering himself with a condom. Rules at the club, which is unnecessary. It’s not like Michael can get _Blue Eyed Angel_ pregnant.

 _Blue Eyed Angel_ screams out ‘daddy!’ when Michael slams in, finding his prostate perfectly. Michael loves how vocal his fuck toy is, how he calls him ‘daddy’, and how fucked he looks when he comes. He sets up a fast, rough pace as he ploughs into _Blue Eyed Angel_ ’s prostate, a litany of obscenities spilling from the blond.

“Can I come?” _Blue Eyed Angel_ whimpers, looking like he’s on cloud 9. “Please…”

“Not yet, baby,” Michael thumbs at _Blue Eyed Angel’s_ slit in a torturous way.

The blond freezes.

Michael keeps fucking into _Blue Eyed Angel_ until he feels close and tells the blond to come. The blond worker mewls out in a fucked-out way as he paints his stomach white with his release. Michael soon comes into the condom, wishing he could just breed the blond.

–

“Your mouth is so addictive,” Michael moans out, not even ten minutes since the last session. _Blue Eyed Angel_ smoked another joint as Michael was recovering, and, well, Michael thinks he got second-hand high. He keeps thrusting into _Blue Eyed Angel_ ’s throat, making the blond gag. He can see how hard the sex worker is, and he wants to know if his little angel can come just from having his throat fucked.

A series of gagged moans answer him. Michael has to thrust a couple more times before he reaches the second high of the night.

“So hard…” _Blue Eyed Angel_ sounds so raspy, like he lost his voice from the constant throat-fucking they do. “Can I come, please?”

“I don’t know, _can_ you?” Michael wraps his hand around angel’s throat, making the blond choke.

“May I come, daddy?” The blond sounds strained, his face red from lack of oxygen.

“You may, baby boy,” Michael smirks.

With a shudder, the blond sex worker comes all over his chest, some reaching his chin. Michael pushes _Blue Eyed Angel_ down onto the mattress, straddling his lean waist. He just got hard from watching his blond angel come on command.

“Daddy gonna fuck his angel good?” The blond giggles.

“I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t come anymore, baby boy,” Michael promises.

–

“Never tried bondage before,” the blue eyed blond giggles, probably still high from the weed he smoked.

“I only tied your wrists to bed,” Michael shakes his head, taking a long drag of his cigarette. “How come you never tried bondage before?”

“‘Cause I have only been here for a couple years,” the angel giggles. “Not a lot of my clients were as kinky as you.”

“I’m not kinky.”

“Overstimulation and multiple orgasms are kinky, my dear friend,” blondie tuts.

“I’m your daddy, get that straight,” Michael stubs his cigarette out and goes back on straddling his blond.

 _His_.

“But I’m gay.”

“You get my message,” Michael sighs, pressing his lips to his blond’s. The blond just sighs into the kiss.

“You’re the best fuck I ever had,” the blue-eyed wonder giggles. “Will you ever stop coming?”

“I don’t think that’s possible when you’re so pretty,” Michael skims his hand down the blond’s smooth legs. “You even wear the prettiest panties for me.”

“Just for daddy…” the blondie mewls timidly. “Is daddy gonna let his angel come this time?”

“If you’re a good little one, maybe,” Michael bends his fuck toy’s legs up, spreading them wide. “Now, you know I don’t like it when you look so pretty… I can’t stay one second without being soft.”

“But your angel likes it that way… he gets fucked hard,” _Blue Eyed Angel_ giggles.

Michael strokes himself to full hardness before slamming inside his fuck toy, grunting low at how good he feels. The blond chokes on his pretty whimpers, thrashing at his bindings. Michael doesn’t ask how his angel is feeling, setting up a fast, hurried pace against the blond’s prostate. The blue-eyed doll screams out—whether from pain, pleasure, or both, Michael hasn’t a care—soon begging for a release.

“Be a good princess and hold it in, got it?” Michael knows that all the whores in this place are trained for orgasm denial.

“Anything for daddy…” Blondie chokes out, looking spaced-out.

Michael keeps thrusting into the blond’s tight hole for couple more times before he releases hard inside the younger male, against the rubber barrier. The angel hums, his cock red and angry-looking. Michael wraps his hand around the blond’s cock and strokes him slowly.

“Gotta make daddy proud and come, yeah?” Michael whispers into his ear. _Blue Eyed Angel_ comes with a pretty whimper.

Michael knows that his angel is in subspace, so he just kisses his blond until he comes back.

–

“What did she do now?” The angel watches the smoke billowing out of Michael’s lips. “You never come here without a reason.”

“Found her all dressed up and shit for her secret lover,” Michael shrugs. “I hate that I’m stuck with her.”

“S’not your fault that your parents own a big ass company and you’re the big ass heir,” the blond giggles. “You were just born from the wrong combination of sperm and egg.”

“Gee, is that supposed to make me feel better?” Michael arches his pierced brow. “I’m fucking _gay_ and I’m married to a fucking _girl_ , supposed to produce an _heir_.”

“Well, you’re rich,” the angel takes the cigarette from Michael and takes a drag. “Just do that science-y stuff.”

“You’re a genius,” Michael says flatly. “With all due respect for the whore of my wife, I don’t want to do what my parents want me to do.”

“Hey, us whores get paid,” _Blue Eyed Angel_ giggles. “She doesn’t get paid to fuck that dude half her age.”

“Well, she’s 35, the bloke whose dick she’s sucking is 21… so that’s not half,” Michael chuckles. “Speaking of dick-sucking, suck mine.”

“Gladly,” the angel finishes the cig and shuffles onto his knees in front of Michael, palming him to full hardness. The blond looks up at Michael through his hooded lids, right before he takes the married man into his mouth. Michael lets out sounds of approval as he doesn’t fuck into the blond’s mouth like he usually does. He watches every movement the angel makes, feeling close to his climax.

And fuck, when he comes, he realises he’s fallen too deep into this hole.

–

“You’re fucked.”

Luke raises his brow at his co-worker, a dancer, states the obvious.

“I’m a hooker, I get fucked for a living,” Luke retorts.

“He’s married,” she continues, flicking ash off her cigarette. “He’s not gonna be your ‘til the end’ kinda customer.”

“He’s also gay,” Luke laughs humourlessly. “Married to a slut because he’s tied to his parents’ business.”

“I didn’t know adultery could get you hard, Hemmings,” she shrugs. “I’m just saying.”

“As long as I get paid, right?” Luke wiggles his brows. “I get paid 350 per all-nighter, that’s not bad.”

“And he comes every night?” The faux-ginger looks impressed.

“His parents _do_ own one of the biggest companies out there,” Luke reminds his co-worker. “Now scram, I know you’re booked for a private, _no-touching_ dance at midnight.”

–

“You look so nice like this,” Michael tells his call boy, his eyes hooded from lust. “Choking on my cock.”

 _Blue Eyed Angel_ just gags on his cock, which Michael takes as an incentive to agreement. He lodges his cock deeper inside that sinful throat, knowing his blue-eyed blond likes it that way. Likes not being able to breathe just to pleasure Michael.

He only pulls out when the blond’s pale face gets too red, cupping the spittle-covered chin in a domineering way.

“You’re my toy,” Michael rasps out. “Mine to fuck, mine to use as I please.”

“Yours,” the blond splutters out.

Michael throws the blond hooker around and gets him to press down onto the mattress, with the cock ring still on. The blondie yelps out from the sensitive friction against his dick, but Michael knows better than to worry.

The blond toy is an extreme masochist.

“Want it hard up in my ass, please…” the blondie whines.

So, that’s exactly what Michael does. He slams into his fuck toy’s clenching hole, setting a quick, deep pace into his prostate. The sobbed-out whimpers are really getting Michael off, and the fact that he came like it was the first he got off really is something.

“Is daddy going to fuck his angel again?” His blond angel looks _so_ fucked out, Michael isn’t surprised his dick twitched after he pulls out following the softening of it. “Like getting fucked hard…”

“You’re doing well, baby angel,” Michael coos, rutting his shaft between the blond’s slutty cheeks. “I’ll fuck you good.”

–

Michael has come at least three times whilst his angel wasn’t allowed to come, not even once. He moans as the blond continues to bounce on his cock, whimpering in a teary mess. Michael had time to recover between rounds, but the angel has his cock ring, and in between, Michael had the prostate-stimulating vibrator up the blond’s ass, so. Michael grunts low, starting to fuck up into his blondie’s prostate when he starts to falter, their precum-soaked chests pressed together. Michael takes the chance and starts kissing the blond messily, resulting in a very loud whimper from the other male. The blond’s walls clench around Michael’s dick, and fuck, he’s coming again.

“Such a slut,” Michael pulls his softening cock out with a smirk. “Bet you want to come now, don’t you?”

“Daddy…” The blondie on top whines out. “Hurts…”

But Michael keeps the ring on, and strokes the blond at a slow pace. The blond cries out, his thighs shaking, but not able to come.

Michael ties the condom and throws it into the nearby trashcan. He smirks at the blondie, reaching up to brush his thumb against his lips.

“I’ll be back tomorrow, and you are not to take the cock ring off, got it?”

Michael is quick to get dressed, leaving a wad of $100 bills before he leaves.

–

“He paid you _two-thousand_ dollars for last night?” Ashton, Luke’s go-to bartender gapes in surprise. “I know he’s made out of money, but damn.”

“For love of all things holy—”

“So, not including you,” Ashton quips in snidely.

“—can you not be overly enthusiastic about my pseudo-relationship with Michael?” Luke hisses out.

“Sure, _baby angel_ ,” the smirk is apparent in the bartender’s voice.

Luke wants to choke his friend.

–

“You’re hard,” Michael observes. “You didn’t take your cock ring off at all.”

“I was being a good angel for daddy,” the blond giggles, crawling on top of Michael. “Wanted to be good only for you.”

“Your friend told me you were hard all day,” Michael presses his hands into the angel’s hipbones, making him moan from pleasurable pain. “He heard you fingering yourself to relieve some of the pain.”

“Not as good as your huge cock, daddy,” the blond whines. “Have to come…”

 _Blue Eyed Angel_ lets out a throaty moan when Michael palms him through his hot pink lace panties.

“What was that?”

“Please, daddy…” his blond angel begs again.

Michael strokes himself to full hardness before slamming into the blond’s prostate, making him cry out from pleasure. He sets a rough pace, ploughing into the blond’s prostate expertly as he slaps his ass cheek.

“Can’t…” The blond whines out, although he sounds more turned on than ever. Michael tugs the cock ring off, resulting in the blond swearing like crazy, coming in spurts all over. He continues his thrusts, grinning against his toy’s neck when he feels the other male’s cock chub up again. “Too sensitive…”

“Take it like a good whore, baby,” Michael accentuates his words with a couple of particularly hard jab at the blond’s prostate.

His fuck toy comes again by the time Michael found his first release that night.

–

“You suck,” Ashton informs Luke kindly as the blond takes a drag of his joint. “I don’t mean in literal sense, because I do not need to know what kinkery you’re into.”

“The kinkiest thing we’ve ever done was breath play with his cock rammed down my—”

Ashton is quick to shove the cleaning rag in Luke’s mouth.

“Rude,” Luke glares at his friend. “I prefer over-8-inch dicks in my mouth, if you must know.”

“Disturbing images that are now entering my head aside,” Ashton sighs, “you know the rules here.”

“That I’m gonna get kicked out if I were ever to fall in love with Michael?” Luke waggles his brows. “Mate, it’s his dick I love and want, not his heart.”

“But what makes you sure that Michael doesn’t love you already?”

Luke flips him off and downs his shot of rum and coke.

–

“Fuck, you’re always so tight,” Michael mutters, making his angel shudder beneath him. “Always tight for your daddy.”

“Always,” his blond angel mewls out, rocking his hips back in a desperate manner.

Michael came to the room angry, clad in his all-black glory. He just pushed the blondie onto the bed and undid his jeans, slamming right into his unprepped hole.

Michael is just fucking his blond angel in an uncoordinated way, with no set rhythm, and doesn’t care when his toy comes undone. He just keeps fucking into the clenching hole until he’s releasing inside the walls.

“Daddy…” _Blue Eyed Angel_ looks shocked when Michael pulls out, his spunk dripping out. “The rules…”

“Fuck the rules, and fuck _you_ ,” Michael seethes, reaching for his jacket and taking out his expensive, and imported privately, probably, cigar out, lighting it up.

“You can talk—”

“You’re nothing but a whore, Blondie!” Michael yells, the anger growing. “My toy to fuck and use whenever I please.”

“You’re upset.”

In a swift movement, Michael has the blond by his throat, squeezing harsher than the regular playtimes. He presses the lit cigar to the blond’s porcelain skin, making him cry out.

“Look at you all marked up,” Michael coos, seeing arousal in the blondie’s ceruleans.

They’ve done this before, the first night Michael came in angrier than he is now, and the blond just moaned when his skin was burnt.

Michael just kisses the blond before cuddling into him.

“We aren’t—”

“Shut up, Blondie.”

–

Luke has never once woken up to someone cuddling with him—or in this case, _spooning_ —in the morning, so the feeling of Michael’s morning wood is something else.

It’s like that very anatomy of Michael knows Luke’s ass so well by now.

Giggling, he wiggles his ass back against Michael’s dick, earning a throaty moan from the older man. He continues to fuck his crease against Michael’s dick until he feels a grip on his hips.

“Can’t let you have all the fun, can I?”

And holy hell, Luke can almost taste his orgasm from how gravelly and sexy Michael’s morning voice is.

Luke stops Michael when he reaches for the lube.

“Wanna do it dry,” Luke explains. “Wanna feel the pain.”

Michael nods and pushes his cockhead in, sending shivers down Luke’s spine. He basically chokes on his whimpers when Michael is fully seated in, his prostate just barely prodded against.

It’s slow and sensuous, like they got all the time in the world. Luke keeps moaning as Michael drives into his prostate forcibly, and it doesn’t take long for them both to come.

“I’ll add another 100 to the—”

“S’fine,” Luke presses a kiss to Michael’s lips.

–

“Where were you all night?” Rose, Michael’s wife, asks him when he re-enters their house. “You said you’d come back home.”

“Shut your whore mouth,” Michael snarls.

“You’re fucking gay, Michael,” Rose snarls back. “Does it really matter I’m sleeping with someone who isn’t?”

“Then why is it so surprising that I’m fucking a twink?” Michael lights up a cigarette, glaring at his wife. “We aren’t tied together by love and loyalty; we’re tied together by money and business.”

“If you ever divorce me,” Rose threatens, “you know what’s gonna happen.”

“You know very well that I don’t give a shit about my parents’ company,” Michael flicks his cigarette ash in Rose’s direction.

–

“Daddy, harder!” His blond toy mewls out when Michael finds his prostate too easily. He obliges to the request and fucks harder into the sensitive spot. There are tears drying on the blond’s porcelain skin, but Michael really doesn’t care whether that’s from pleasure or pain. He just chases his own orgasm until he comes into the condom.

“Good boy,” Michael hums when he sees that the blond angel didn’t come without permission. “Hold it in for a while, yeah?”

 _Blue Eyed Angel_ nods, clenching his stretched-out hole.

“Look how pretty you look, your whore hole gaping from my huge cock,” Michael coos, the thoughts of fucking his blond until his hole can’t contract back to its original size getting him hard again. “Such a good little whore.”

The blond sucks on the thumb pad when Michael slips it inside his mouth, looking at him with lustful eyes. The blue-eyed boy is still hard, his breaths coming in pants.

“Wanna ride me like a good boy, baby?”

The blond nods and pushes Michael onto his back, straddles his lap, and sinks down without any grace, making Michael hate that the blond doesn’t forget to roll a condom on. Michael didn’t even realise he got hard for blondie so quick after his last orgasm, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care that the blond is bouncing with his eyes squeezed shut, his cock leaking. He doesn’t care that he comes immaturely when his angel clenches around his cock, milking out his own orgasm.

He doesn’t care that he’s starting to wish they met on different terms.

–

“How’s your crush on Michael the Sugar Daddy?”

Luke is quick to take the cleaning rag from Ashton’s hand and whack him with it. The curled haired bartender pouts.

“I don’t have a crush on him,” Luke replies in a stony tone.

“You never stuck with a regular for so long,” Ashton notes.

“Maybe because half my regulars in the past found someone better before it’s been two weeks or less,” Luke spits out bitterly, taking the margarita from his friend. “Speaking of regular fucks, where’s Calum?”

“He’s not my ‘regular fuck’,” Ashton hisses. “We’ve been considering things.”

“So, you two finally had the guts to sort out your feelings?” Luke lets out an amused snort.

“Unlike you.”

Luke whacks Ashton with the rag again.

“Stop running away from your heart, Luke,” Ashton’s hazel eyes look sharper than they always already look. “If you don’t get caught, you can keep your job.”

“What if I don’t want to keep my job?” Luke whispers, even though the club is dead at 3 in the afternoon. “What if I want the alternative lifestyle?”

“Do you even have proper life skills to get hired elsewhere?” Ashton arches a brow.

“I got a sugar daddy,” Luke winks at the other blond, when the bartender seizes _his_ chance to whack someone with a cleaning rag.

–

“I’ve been thinking…”

Luke starts looking for a cleaning rag, but it’s nowhere close to him.

“Yes, Ashton?”

“You should come to the double date with me and Cal,” Ashton shrugs.

“No,” Luke deadpans, looking at the time on his phone; it’s two hours before Michael’s usual booking.

“You didn’t even hear who’s the other person!”

“You want me to go to the date with Michael instead of choking on his—”

“C’mon, pal,” Ashton gives him the infamous pout.

“I suck dicks for a living, not going to double dates.”

–

“Your friend here wants you to go on a double date with him?” Michael arches a brow, his black Metallica shirt looking stark against his pale skin.

“Forget I asked,” Luke groans.

“I’ll go,” Michael agrees.

“Why?”

“‘Cause I need some scandalous pictures to tick my parents off.”

 

Thirty minutes later, Michael’s French chauffeuse is driving them to the ristorante Ashton told Luke about. He’s fidgeting in the seat as Michael sips on his _vin rosé_.

“A fucking limo,” Luke repeats for the tenth time as they pass a sex shop.

“I own the entire Australian business, why wouldn’t I have a limo driver?” Michael looks confused, sipping his wine again.

“Technically, that’s your parents who own the entire Aussie business,” Luke giggles.

 

Ashton and Calum are already waiting for Luke and Michael when they arrive at the small ristorante.

“So, this is the infamous Michael Clifford,” Calum sniggers.

“Excuse my boyfriend, I’ve yet to teach him manners,” Ashton glares at Calum.

 

Surprisingly enough, as the night progresses, Calum and Michael get along well. And by Luke’s request, both Calum and Ashton avoid calling him by his real name. Michael doesn’t inquire further when Luke’s real name isn’t mentioned 15 minutes into the date.

“Blondie here hates a lot of things but dick made out of millions isn't one of them,” Calum jokes as they order the second rounds of drinks.

 

Luke ends up at Michael's doorstep, attached at lips. Michael mumbles something about his wife being at some sort of conference half a world away. He doesn't care. He just follows Michael into his bedroom and strips naked.

He doesn't care that, for the first time, he feels wanted in non-degrading way as Michael has him on all fours, his tongue prodding at his ring of muscles. He doesn't feel like a toy to be fucked and used when Michael makes him come from only his tongue.

He lets himself delude into thinking Michael does care about him.

–

Michael wakes up to a mop of blond curls obscuring his vision. He immediately gets alarmed since it’s been a while he brought a random fuck home.

Then he remembers the date.

_Oh, fuck._

“… don't…” Michael hears the blond mumble. “… you're the only one who cares about me.”

“I am,” Michael whispers, his fingertips caressing _Blue Eyed Angel’s_ lips. “But I can't love you the way you want me to.”

The blond’s eyes flutter open at that precise time.

“… morning,” the angel greets him. “How'd you sleep?”

“Good question,” Michael laughs humourlessly. “I don't think I know the answer.”

“My ass feels weird,” the angel goes on. “It's weird that it's not fucked open.”

“Technically, it is,” Michael laughs. “I ate you out.”

“Your tongue has wonders, Mr. Clifford,” the blond giggles.

 

The breakfast isn't as weird as Michael thought. His lover demands he has stacks of waffles and a mountain of bacon but that's about it. He giggles and prances around, says hi to Luna and Sol, and then goes back to eating.

“Luna is a cute pussy,” blondie says after a while. “But not the pussy I'd eat.”

“You're gay,” Michael deadpans. “You don't eat pussies.”

“Irrelevant details,” blondie giggles again. Michael is certain his lover is made out of rainbows and unicorns.

“I know,” Michael agrees.

Luna comes up to the angel for scratches and the blond is nice enough to. Luna just closes her eyes and looks content.

 

Michael leaves for a morning shower when his lover follows. He just stares at him when they both strip their boxers down and get inside the glass walls. Michael isn't surprised when the blond starts attacking him with kisses. He isn't surprised when they lead down to his chubbing cock. He isn't surprised when his lover takes all of his cock into his mouth, an inch or two sliding down his throat. He isn't surprised when the blond nulls his gag reflex to accommodate his hip movements.

He comes down his lover's throat with a fucked out _“angel”,_ twin jades meeting twin blue-topazes.

He ends up jerking his lover off until the favour is returned.

–

Michael returns to his regular day at the _Clifford Enterprise_ as the CEO. He gets a lustful gaze from the intern he hired five weeks ago, which is normal. He's just that hot.

“Sir?” The intern gets his attention. “The Hemmings’ representative is here.”

Michael sighs. The Hemmings are the arch-nemeses of the Cliffords.

“Well, well, well, the sole heir to the Clifford business… we meet,” the representative sounds downright cocky.

Michael arches a brow, then sucks in a breath.

“Angel?” Michael chokes out.

“I don't usually fuck blokes, but i can make an exception,” the not- _Blue Eyed Angel_ scoffs. “Do I know you?”

“Your father has three sons,” Michael chokes out. “Your older brother is the CEO, and your younger brother is…”

“Is what?” The representative snarls. “Dead to the family for being gay? For never being useful as a breeding dog? God, I wish I was like him.”

“I just didn't…”

“Save it,” Michael reads the name tag— _Jack. “_ My baby brother was kicked out of the family for being gay… and I was so fucking close to him.”

“Jack…” Michael starts. “I've seen him. Been seeing him for a while.”

“I know what he does,” Jack snarls. “I know he had nothing better to do unless he wanted to lie to our family and say he was deluded into believing he was gay, that he will take a wife and carry on with the Hemmings bloodline. That’s what you did, right?”

“He’s been my… go-to person for a while,” Michael looks away. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Luke did nothing wrong,” Jack holds Michael’s jaw in his hands. “He did nothing wrong, you hear me?”

“I know,” Michael sighs when Jack finally mentions his angel’s name. “My angel did nothing wrong.”

–

“I met your brother,” isn’t how Luke imagined his session with Michael to start out. “Luke.”

“Get out,” Luke snarls.

“I still… Luke, I love you.”

Luke’s shattered heart fuses back to life when he hears those words. It’s like a million butterflies erupted out of his stomach.

“I want to elope with you,” Michael offers. “We can escape from this life. We can go to a place where no one would expect us.”

–

 _“Common-laws?_ ” the woman—the realtor—narrows her sharp eyes at them. “You do realise you can get married in Canada?”

“We’re not from here,” Michael practically shoves the million dollars in cash in her hands. “Can we move in by tonight?”

 

“I can’t believe you eloped with me, and you didn’t have to worry about your bank account being cut off by your parents,” Luke giggles, pressing his lips to Michael’s cheek.

“I had my own company by the time I was 19,” Michael kisses Luke’s cheek back. “I love you too the moon.”

“And back, my love.”


End file.
